Tumbring into Love
by Ayaka620
Summary: Rachel is tumblr famous and has two unexpected followers. Fabertana.


**Tumbl(r)ing into Love**

**I own nothing (for now). **

**A/N: Thought I'd take a wack at something different. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**GoldenStar ****posted:**

Hello lovely followers! I am happy to report that I have successfully started the year right! I am OFFICIALLY single. Yes, I know it's hard to believe but I believe it was in my best interest to finish the last six months of my senior year single and focused on finishing it strong. To celebrate I'll be posting a new cover. Stay tuned!

**GoldenStar** posted a** link**:

**Mary J. Blige - Just Fine.- Cover by Rachel Berry**

**ZZZzzsleepdeprivedzZz** liked your** link**

**LovesCovers **reblogged **GoldenStar**:

_I love this cover!_

**Ear-gasm **liked your **link**

**Love143** liked your **link**

**Alwaysbrokenhearted **reblogged **GoldenStar:**

_Your voice is perfect!_

**Cantgetenough **liked your **link**

**ANONYMOUS SAID: What happened between you and your boyfriend?**

Hello anon! Well, as I posted I felt the need to really focus on my well being and finishing my year strong. But, overall he and I weren't exactly seeing eye to eye so I made the decision to end things before they got worse.

**Cantusechopsticks started following you**

**RhiannaLuver said: Can I request for a cover? Can you pleasssseeee do **

** "We Found Love" by Rhianna?**

Hi RhiannaLuver! I most certainly can. I can post the cover in about day, thanks for the request!

**GoldenStar**** posted:**

Good night lovely followers!

**Number1Fan** liked your **post**

**Vampireslive **liked your **post**

**49ersowntheworld **liked your **post**

**GoldenStar**posted:

_Today are my Fathers' 20th year anniversary! It's such a blessing to have two such wonderful men as my fathers. It's so encouraging to see them still in love after 20 years despite all the trials and hardships that they have faced. They have really shown me that love can conquer anything if you really believe in it. _

**Sneakerhead** liked your **post**

**Coffeeobsessed **liked your **post**

**LGBTrights101 **reblogged your **post**

_Inspiring._

**GoldenStar**posted a**link**:

_This is dedicated to my Fathers._

**Rhianna-We Found Love.- Cover by Rachel Berry**

**RhiannaLuver**reblogged your **link**

_Thank you! That was an amazing cover! And it's so great that your fathers have been together for so long! Congrats to them!_

**Cantgetenough **liked your **link**

**Hitme** liked your **link**

**ANONYMOUS SAID: Congrats on your fathers' anniversary! I know you've written many LGBT supporting posts and are openly proud about having two gay fathers, but if you don't mind me asking what do you identify as?**

Hello anon, I identify as fluid, meaning that I am attracted to the person, not their gender or identity.

**LGBTrights** liked your **post**

**Number1Fan **reblogged your **post**

_OMG does that mean I stand a chance?_

**CanIgetathumbsup** liked your **post**

**Hateveverythingexceptyou **started following you

**Morethanmeetstheeye** started following you

**GoldenStar** posted:

Sigh, I got slushied today. It seems because I am no longer attached to my ex-boyfriend that that the assaults are allowed to begin again. So much for having a good day.

Good night everyone.

**LovesCovers **reblogged your **post**:

_That's so horrible! _

**Number1Fan **reblogged your **post**:

_Omg! I hope they get what's coming to them!_

**Cantstopme **reblogged your **post:**

_What assholes!_

**Vampireslive **reblogged your **post:**

_Fuckers!_

**Hateveverythingexceptyou **liked your **post**

Ear-gasm reblogged your **post:**

**Hateeverythingexceptyou** _how can you like the post? _

**Morethanmeetstheeye** liked your **post**

**Ear-gasm **reblogged your **post:**

**Morethanmeetstheeye **_omg you too? How can you like that!_

**Cantusechopsticks **reblogged your **post: **

_Obviously these two are assholes and have no hearts! Don't worry GoldenStar they'll get what's coming to them._

**A/N: So what do you think? Worth continuing? Anyway please be a responsible reader and review.**

**-Ayaka620**


End file.
